


Let me love you

by orphan_account



Category: Broadchurch, Masters of Sex
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illogical Husbands - Freeform, Insecure Alec, M/M, Reassuring Bill, Sleepy Cuddles, looove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alec still has many insecurities and Bill is determined to love him so much, until every single one of them is vanished.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/William Masters
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Let me love you

**Author's Note:**

> Some soft Illogical Husbands :)

Bill was half asleep when he felt someone lifting the blanket he was under and joining him on the bed. He opened his eyes and gave Alec a sleepy smile.

"Sorry I didn't wait for you." he whispered apologetically.

"Shh... It's late, you did well." Alec whispered back.

"Hard day, Hardy?"

"You have no idea." He lied down and rested his head on Bill's chest while he wrapped his hands around him, holding him tightly as if he never wanted to let go. "Mmm... I was dreaming of this moment all day."

Bill started to run his fingers through his hair after planting a sweet kiss on the top of his head.

"Rest now. You need it."

"Bill?" he lifted his head just enough to look at him in the eyes. 

"Yes my love?" 

"I'm sorry I'm not home a lot lately. I'll work on it I promise. For you and for Daisy."

"Don't think about that now. I'm not the one to talk either, I work too much some days too."

Alec let out a heavy sigh. "I know... I'm just..." he paused for a moment. "Nevermind...I'll let you sleep, we'll talk tomorrow."

"Oh no, sir. You'll finish what you have to say now. You know I hate it when you drop a hint and then you leave me hanging."

Hardy didn't have much room to disobey; so he got up and sat on the bed cross legged, facing Bill who was now resting his back on the headboard. He reached out his hands and held Bill's in his.

"I'm afraid I'm not giving you the love and attention you deserve. I... I don't wanna lose you."

It seemed to Bill like he was about to cry.

Alec's scars from his relationship with his ex wife had not been completely healed yet and Bill knew it very well. He had been really hurt by her and his fear of being abandoned was always a shadow to them, especially in the beginning of their relationship. 

But Alec was the love of his life and he would fight for him. He would never let anything break them apart. So all he could do was give him all the love he had, until every single one of his wounds was healed. 

He just wanted him to feel loved. And secure.

"Look at me in the eyes when I say this. I will never leave you. Ever."

"You say that now but -"

"Ever." Bill didn't let him finish his sentense."Come here." he smiled.

Alec crawled up next to him and rested his head softly on his shoulder, while Bill wrapped his one hand around his neck, caressing the exposed skin with his thumb to calm him down.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Alec didn't respond but Bill heard a soft chuckle that made him smile.

He continued. "How could I ever leave my beautiful love? Would I ever be able to live away from you, you silly man?"

Hardy lifted his head and looked at him with a tear running down his cheek. Bill didn't waste a second before leaning in and kissing the tear away.

"I would never be able to live away from you either. That's why I get so scared sometimes."

"Well don't be, cause you are not getting rid of me- ever- darling."

Alec laughed and let him kiss him sweetly on the lips.

"I'm sorry for this. I'm sorry for being insecure. I understand sometimes I'm being difficult to love."

"Difficult? The easiest part of my whole life was falling in love with you."

Another smile escaped Alec's lips. He turned his gaze down shyly. "You say things like that and... And you make me forget every little fear."

"That's my goal, my love. I don't want you to apologise for having doubts. I understand, you know that... I just want you to let me love you until every single doubt is gone."

"I can do that."

They kissed again and before they knew it Alec was lying on his back with Bill on top of him.

"And since words are not enough I guess I have to start convincing you with actions."

Alec laughed against his lips. "I mean if you must..."

"So..." Bill started kissing his cheeks and jaw before moving down his neck. "Was my baby really dreaming of being in my arms all day at work?" he teased him while biting his neck and Alec's only response was a soft moan. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
